


Rhink (one shots)

by RhinkMythically



Category: GMM, Rhett and Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinkMythically/pseuds/RhinkMythically
Summary: Just a bunch of Rhink one shots to keep you sane during isolation
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 7





	Rhink (one shots)

Link 17, Rhett 23

⚡️3rd Persons POV⚡️ (the year is 2009)

When Rhett woke up the next morning, he had noticed that his best friend Link had crawled into the bed sometime throughout the night and was cuddled up to him like a koala.

They both got up and headed to their own showers, but what the two boys didn't know was that when Rhett was in the shower and Link was in his shower, both boys wanked to the thought of one another. Link thought about Rhett's toned stomach, his pearly white smile and imagined what it'd be like to have him straddling his smaller body. Looking into those bright green eyes and entangling his fingers in his dirty-brownish-blonde hair. Both of them sweaty, panting and whimpering messes tangled up in the sheets.

Rhett's thoughts were about the younger boy was a wee bit more exotic since he was a few years older than him and far from a virgin. 

He thought about what his best friend would taste like, how smooth and delicate Link would feel underneath him. The thought of pinning him down or tying him up whilst he pounded into his tight virgin hole may have popped into his head a few times.

Link came harder than he ever had before; it scared him a little bit because he'd lost his balance and ended up knocking all the shower supplies off the shower wall. Rhett cursed loudly when he came, subconsciously humping the wall as he shot his hot load all over himself and the shower wall. After regaining his breath and cleaning himself off, he realised that was the hardest he'd ever come from just wanking.

Both boys were down downstairs eating their breakfast, in under 10mins. 

Link would glance over at Rhett through the corner of his eye. Turning away when Rhett would finally give in to his constant staring and look away, eating his breakfast quietly.

Rhett finally turned to a very nervous Link. "What the fuck, Link? If this is about you waking up with a hard-on, I don't care; just stop staring at me like that, alright?"

Link sucked on his bottom lip, nodding at his words. "Teach me." He whispered, lowering his eyes a bit. "WHAT?" Rhett shot back, thrown off by Link's words 

"Teach me about sex and stuff. I hear you and Peter sometimes, teach me some more stuff. I won't tell, I promise." He offered

Rhett thought about it for a few seconds, coming to the conclusion that he didn't want some random fucking his best friend "Fine." He huffed, turning his attention back to his waffles.

"So, Rhett. Are you really going to help me out, teach me about sex and stuff?" Link asked with some hope in his voice. Rhett looked at him, sighing "You still want to do this Link?" Rhett asked Link "Yes! I still want to do this." Link examined "Why don't you just wait, you just turned 17 a little over a month ago" Rhett spoke calmly; he didn't want his best friend to get upset or anything.

"What is the difference between now and when I was 12, Rhett, huh? Tell me that! And If you won't help me then I will find someone else to help me" Link shouted as he stood up from the chair and headed towards the door, waiting to go to school.

"Wait Link come back here, please? I've got a present for you!" Rhett pleaded with his brother. Rhett pulled his pants down with boxers showing off his hard-on as he waited for Link walk back into the dining area. 

"What do you want- Rhett what the crap?" Link says, noticing his current situation. "Let's just say you'll be a bit late for school today," Rhett smirked as he saw Link lick his lips.

Link walked closer to Rhett as he dropped to his knees and unbuckled the boy's pants, he pulled them down with his boxers. Rhett grabs Link's cock and immediately started to suck on it. Link let out a moan in pleasure when Rhett moved his head faster, "Uh, so good. Fuck, don't stop" Link noticed that Rhett was using his tongue a lot "Ah, Rhett, fuck" Link screamed as Rhett slipped his tongue over his slit.

Rhett was enjoying himself, tasting cock and pre-cum where his absolute favourites, especially if it's Link's cock. Rhett was sucking relentlessly, Link's moans were heaven to him, he started to pump himself as he continued to suck him dry. 

"AH! FUCK RHETT" Link screamed as he felt his legs shake. 

Rhett kept bobbing his head, "Uh, Uh Rhett, I'm-I'm gonna-SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT." Link released his load for the second time that morning.

Rhett licked his lips, enjoying the taste on his tongue. 

He stood up slowly and grinned at Link, "On your knees and mouth wide open baby" Link obeyed his orders and dropped to his knees. 

Rhett watched in amazement that Link is slowly growing up and turns out to be a cock slut like he is, who would've thought. 

The older male pumped his prick in front of Link's face, waiting to spurt his load onto the boy's face. Rhett knew was close to an orgasm and grabbed a fistful of the boy's hair and he shot his second load that morning all over his brother's pale face. 

Rhett scoops up some cum with his finger and slid into Link's waiting mouth. Link licked it and swirled his tongue around the cum-coated finger. "You dirty slut, look at yourself" Rhett spoke and Link well he just grinned. "C'mon it's time for school. If we hurry you can make it to the second period."

(Link got home from school and had a nap)

Link woke up to the smell of dinner. He changed out of his clothes from today and, slipped on a pair of old PJ bottoms and a plain white tee and walked out of his room, going towards the kitchen. "Hey," Rhett said looking up from the food he was stirring in the pan on the stove. Link raised an eyebrow, giving him a half-smile and sat down at the kitchen bar, watching Rhett stir the food.

After dinner, Link did the dishes and Rhett cleaned up the table, putting the leftovers in containers for later. "You wanna watch Star Wars with me?" Link shouted as he pushed open the kitchen door and walked towards the living room. "Yeah, I'll be there in a second. I need to get something from my room; you can start without me if you want to." Rhett quickly shoved the last few food containers into the fridge and ran out of the kitchen, up to his bedroom.

Link sat on the sofa, going through the cabinet to find what he was looking for. He found the movie and inserted the disc into the DVD player. He decides against starting the movie without Rhett because he knew that if Rhett missed too much of the movie, he'd constantly asking questions. Rhett reappeared from his room 5 minutes later, with a massive shit-eating grin on his face, taking a seat next to his best friend.

"What took you so long?" Link questioned him as he started the movie. Rhett smiled widely, 

"This!" He pulled out a mini bottle of lube and a rather thick black plug. 

Link's eyes nearly fell out of his head, immediately fumbling around for the TV control to mute the TV

"What's that for?" Link questioned wearily. 

"You!" Rhett pointed the toy at the younger boy, smirking when Link made a whimpering sound from the back of his throat. "I'm going to open you up, whilst we watch the movie, slip this in and then you'll wear it till the movie ends."

He handed the plug to Link, letting him look it over and become comfortable with the idea of it being stuck up his bum. "Why?" Link questioned after a few seconds of holding the toy. "It makes it easier for me to fuck you later and it will hurt less for you since you're a virgin. And it's been a few years since you had anything up that tight little arse of yours." Rhett pointed out, taking the toy from Link's hands and setting it on the cushion beside him.

"Okay. Should I take my bottoms off and lay across your lap then?" Link questioned, becoming more comfortable with the idea of this all happening. "Smart boy," Rhett smirked, watching as Link stood up and removed his bottoms, along with his boxers. 

"You want my ass up in the air or what?" Rhett grabbed a pillow placing it on his lap and motioned for Link to place himself over it. "Right here, babe" Link laid down, his groin on top of the pillow and his exposed ass to the older boy, moving his top half around so he can still watch the movie comfortably.

"Now, let's just watch the movie. I'll open you up with my fingers before I put the plug in, yeah?" Rhett stated, as he squirted some lube on his fingers and felt around Link's tight ring of muscle. 

"Yeah." Link breathed out, hitting play and tried to focus on the movie. Rhett started out slow, rubbing around Link's entrance, letting him get a good feel. Soon enough, he slipped his index finger in slowly moving it around as Link squirmed a bit on his lap.

"Relax, watch the film, love." Rhett cooed out, rubbing Link's pale ass cheek with one hand as he worked his finger deeper into him. Once he pushed past the ring of muscle, he easily slid his finger past his knuckle and worked his finger in and out slowly. "I'm gonna add another when I pull out, take a deep breath for me, babe." Link did as he was told, taking a deep breath and whimpered when he felt Rhett slide two fingers into him, going knuckle deep and pumping them in and out.

"It hurts," Link moaned into the couch. His left hand was gripping the sofa, white knuckles as he tightened his grip when he felt Rhett slide his fingers all the way out and added a third finger. "Almost done, relax and keep watching the movie." He massaged Link's ass cheek, making him loosen his death grip on the poor sofa.

Rhett continued to work his fingers inside Link, eventually getting up to four fingers and almost, a half-hour into the movie he removed all of his fingers, and slicked up the plug. 

Link letting out little moans throughout the movie as Rhett fingered him. "Deep breath," Rhett mumbled as he pushed the plug in, watching it easily slip into place.

Link hadn't heard Rhett's instructions, squealing when he felt the thick plug nudge its way inside and nuzzled perfectly between his snow-white butt cheeks. "What the crap" He yelled, moving around to rest his head on his arms. Rhett patted Link's ass softly, earning porn worthy moan from the younger boy as the plug poked against his prostate. 

"Up," Rhett instructed, helping Link move into a sitting position beside him on the sofa.

"It feels weird." He mumbled out, groaning when he moved around too much and nudged the plug deeper inside of him. "I can take it out if you want?" Rhett offered, not wanting him to be uncomfortable, he wanted his first sexual experience to be pleasurable, not painful. 

Link quickly shook his head, "No! I like it in there; it's just weird that's all. Let's finish this movie yeah?"

"Tell me if it starts to hurt or anything," Link smiled back at him, nodding his head and leant over a bit to rest his head on his shoulder. The rest of the movie seems to drag along for Rhett, he just wanted it to be over so he could take his best friend upstairs and fuck him senseless, in the nice possible way. 

He is getting very horny at the thought of fucking Link into Neverland and back. 

But for Link, the movie seemed to fly by; he'd purposely move around to knock the thick plug against his prostate, loving the way it hit just right. 

So as the end credits started to roll across the screen, the younger lad was more than happy to fly off his seat, grabbing Rhett's wrist and drags him up the staircase to the bedroom. 

"I'm ready, Rhett. You don't have to be gentle, I want it rough, want it to hurt like a bitch. I need it to hurt." Link begged, throwing himself down on the bed and looked up at his brother. 

Rhett was thrown off by Link's neediness; "I don't want to h-" Rhett was cut off by Link's loud moan. "No, Rhett, I like pain," Link reassured, pulling Rhett down on top of him.

"Max used to bite me sometimes, I liked it. I guess it's a kink or something, I'm not really sure." Max was Link's old boyfriend, they broke up about 6 months ago, things just weren't working out for them.

Rhett was sporting a raging hard-on and only getting harder and harder, just listening to his best friend ramble on about how he's basically got a pain kink. 

"I'm not going to bite you but I've always wanted to hold you down whilst I fucked you or watch you choke on my big cock." He breathed hotly against his neck, sliding down to his chest to kiss and suck roughly near his already sensitive nipples. No doubt leaving a few bruises here and there.

Link's breath hitched when he felt Rhett suck hard on his nipples, grazing his teeth over them, reddening the mark even more. "Whatever you want, just be rough. Please, Rhett, I want it so fucking bad." He squirmed around under his brother, "take it out, I want you inside NOW!" He half begged half-shouted, removing Rhett's lips from his chest and locking their lips in a heated make-out session. 

Rhett roughly pulled back from Link's lips, pushing him further down on the bed, as he started to kiss his way down his neck, chest and stomach, "You're so hot, babe." He mumbled, moving to kiss the inside of Link's thigh and wrapped his fingers around the thick plug nuzzled between his butt cheeks. In one quick movement, Rhett pulled the plug from his brother's ass, making him gasp and moan out.

He moved his brother's legs over his shoulders for more room and a lot easier to fuck him. "Remember to breathe, Link. If anything hurts, tell me and I'll slow down, yeah?" He nodded. 

Rhett pushed his whole length in until he bottomed out against Link's thighs. "God, Link, how are you so tight. Fucking hell." He curses out he started thrusting in and out of Link, loving the beautiful dirty moans that continued to spill from his lips.

The room was quickly filled with the sounds of skin slapping together and Link's moans. "Harder, I can take it," Link begged, digging his fingertips into Rhett's back and held on as Rhett picked up his pace, slamming in harder at an impossibly fast rate. Link's mind was going cloudy, as Rhett repeatedly started to hit his prostate just right. 

"Oh fuck my harder Rhett, oh fuck right there, it is good." Rhett sped up his thrust even faster and harder, wanting to make Link happy. 

"I'm gonna cum. Fuck" Link groaned out. 

He can feel himself tighten around Rhett's cock. The older male reached down, pumping the younger boys cock to match his thrusts, making Link moan loudly as he started to shoot his load in between their stomachs. Most of it landed on Link's chest but the sight of it only encouraged Rhett to fuck into his best friend harder and much faster, letting him ride out his climax.

"Turn around." Rhett huffed out through moans, pulling out of Link and helped him move onto his hands and knees and slid back inside. "Oh my god, Rhett! Please hurry up!" Link shouted, falling forward on the bed and fisting the sheets between his fingers. Rhett felt the familiar tightness in his stomach, "I'm-come, I-" was all Rhett got out before he came, slowing down his thrust to ride out his climax. 

He slowly pulled out dropped onto the bed next to Link. "You look so fucking sexy like that. You did so well." He praised, looking down and admiring Link. "Let's do this again sometime yeah?" Link whispered with hope in his voice, "Yeah. Our little secret, right?" Rhett spoke with love laced in his voice. "Yeah, our little dirty secret." Link nodded in agreement, rolling over to lightly kiss Rhett's shoulder and winced a bit at the pain. "Sorry love should've gone slower on you," Rhett said softly. "Don't be sorry I wanted it to be rough thou." Link spoke softly laying his head on Rhett's chest and falling asleep slowly.  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}


End file.
